Heartless
by Gin-x614
Summary: A look back at a 'not-so-innocent' Ginny's years at hogwarts. Everything you love about D/G fics, all wrapped in one! 2nd interlude is up, story is probably going to be on hold for a while
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
I wish I could say it started somewhere before or after him. I wish that I could come and believe that he wasn't the reason I fell apart. But he was and always will be. I hate girls like that, which would make me a hypocrite, because I am one of those girls.  
  
I hate girls who fall apart because of a guy. Those girls who think their lives are over once their sleazy boyfriend dumps them. Those girls who start to hate themselves because the boy they utterly adore won't seem to look their way. After all the while I look back on it, I hate the fact that became one of those girls.  
  
You might be thinking, oh jeeze, another one of these stories about the girl who never got that boy. Well yeah, it's started like that then turned to something along the lines of a much more darker situation.  
__________________________  
  
Virginia Weasley was like any normal girl, however you would define normal. She was quiet, friendly, and got good grades. She would help people whenever they needed it, but always tried to stand up for herself.  
  
However, trying doesn't always get you what you want. Yes, Virginia was one of those girls who you would label a goody-two-shoes. Yet, she was an outcast. She never thought twice about it though. She hardly recognized it. Most people liked her. She was a good person to be around. But she didn't really have close friends. She did have a closed group of people she considered friends. Not people she could go to and cry on there shoulders, but they provided company.  
  
She tried her best to hang out with the three, her brother, Ron, Hermione, and the boy she loved, Harry Potter. The first time she actually saw him was the day of his first year as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. She immediately fell.  
  
As Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express a year later, she was extremely excited. It was her first year and she was anxious to meet new people and see what her brothers and their friends did before her. But, as the year progressed, things didn't go her way. Being the youngest Weasley, no one thought of her as anything new and by the events of the end of the year, she hardly wanted to go back.  
  
She trusted Tom Riddle with everything. She thought that he was truly the closest friend she had ever had. Then, he betrayed her and slowly she realized she was being used.  
__________________________  
  
Alright, lets rewind all the way to the whole 'the boy she loved' thing. Notice the tense? Loved. I look back on it now, and I wonder, why the hell did I sweat this kid? I think I'd like to change that word to admired. After all, to love is to admire with the heart; to admire is to love with the mind. I loved him because he was the Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one who will defeat the dark lord. Sometimes I even think that it was my ego. I mean, I never loved him, I just cried when I realized he didn't love me.  
  
It makes me sick. I thought he was my soul mate. Boy was I wrong. How stupid could I be? So he said hi to me in the hallways once in a while and I thought I saw him look at me once, did that matter? Did that make him in love with me? I thought it did at one point. Around the age of 13 or 14 I finally realized that I had enough. I was sick of the tears he made me cry at night. I was sick of staring at him. I was sick of smiling whenever he looked at me. I was dying inside. Okay, I'm going to start sounding pathetic.let's go to the whole Tom Riddle thing.  
  
Hah, being used? Sure, at the time it totally freaked me out. I mean, who would want me to be their puppet? Who would want me as a player in there game? I thought I wasn't good for anything and here comes Tom Riddle pretending he's my friend and then backstabbing me. You know what? I liked it. It gave me the feeling that I was meant for something. It was an unusual something though, most people think they were meant to save the world (*ahem*potter*ahem*) and others think that they are to spread joy around the world, or something like that.  
  
Not me though, I thought that I was meant to play this part in one of Tom's way to get back to power. Of course, things didn't turn out all that well and I freaked out at the end, but I still did what he needed me to do. Harry came, saved the day and boy was I happy! I mean, I simply adored this boy and here I'm thinking that he came here especially for me!  
  
Nope, wrong again. He went to defeat Tom, again. Saving his best friend's sister was just a bonus. But, we're talking about that exact time. Now I know how stupid I was, but back then I had no idea. I was so gullible in believing anything my brain wanted me to.  
So I went on with the whole loving Harry fiasco as I had been doing the whole year. I even remember the valentine I sent him. I know I was stupid and so was the song. I think it was around that time I began my path of getting over him. I remember it clearly. I remember what he said that got me.  
__________________________  
  
The days had gone by and everyone was alert and suspicious. The Heir of Slytherin could strike whenever and wherever. Harry Potter got snide remarks everywhere he went and couldn't help but notice all the staring he received. The Great Hall was all dressed up for Valentine's Day and all the girls seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Dwarfs were running around delivering valentines and everyone seemed to giggle at the receiver who usually turned bright red after finished. Ginny was at the stairs ready for her next class, when she saw a dwarf go up to Harry Potter. She heard him try to get him away, but with no luck and a lot of commotion. Then she heard it and she could have died.  
  
His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.  
  
She had asked the dwarf to send any valentine to him, as long as it was sweet. She didn't know that dwarfs had poor poetry writing capabilities. Everyone began to laugh and she giggled a bit to hide the frustration. Oh, was she going to kill that dwarf. And then, there was the fight between him and Draco. When Percy finally told Harry he would take off house points, she was about to leave. That's when he said it with his cold voice and daily facade. "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"  
  
__________________________  
  
Yes, Draco Malfoy changed me. Even before we had a relationship he was able to see right through me. Now that I think of it, I never thanked him for those words. They made me realize that I was wasting my time. It did lead me on a totally painful path, but nonetheless, chasing after Harry would have hurt just as much. But then again, if I still was after Harry, then Draco would have never.oh never you mind.that's a story for another time. Let's continue.  
  
__________________________  
  
The next year, things were the same for Virginia as she constantly chased after Harry Potter. She became known for her crush and everyone knew it, other then being known as Ron's little sister. Soon she fell into a rebellious state and began thinking she was able to do anything.  
  
She was growing up and because she hung out with her brother's friends, she was growing up all too fast. Boys started to notice her, but she only had eyes for one.  
  
But, she was getting a bit sick of it and a bit tired of not having someone by her side. Soon enough, she realized she could get a guy if she wanted to. What was the use for waiting for Harry?  
  
Then, one night, a silly dare developed into something very big. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati sat in girl's dormitory and began to talk. It was mostly girl stuff, their crushes, latest fashions, grades, and what not. They had been talking about Hermione's relationship with Ron and that's when Lavender brought it up.  
  
"How about you, Ginny? Got any guys in mind? Oh.I almost forgot, you're still after Harry." She said it in a teasing voice.  
  
Ginny blushed a bit, "That's not true. I'm over Harry, way over Harry."  
  
Then in a matter-of-fact voice she said, "Then why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, guys talk about you all the time."  
  
Ginny blushed even more didn't say anything. Hermione jumped in, "Ginny could get any she wanted, I'm sure of that!"  
  
"Do I hear a challenge?" Parvati giggled.  
  
Lavender grinned, "Why don't we have a bet?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Hermione.  
  
Her grin widened, "We each bet 5 galleons, me and Lavender and you and Ginny. Let's see if you can get the guy we name to fall for you in a month."  
  
Hermione gave a kind of nervous laugh and agreed. Ginny hesitated and wondered how bad it could get. In the end, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
Lavender and Parvati laughed and huddled to think of a guy that was fit to be seduced as Hermione and Ginny looked on anxiously.  
  
"Alright!" Announced Lavender, "We've got it." They both were on the brink of laughter and that was a sign that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Parvati said and immediately burst into giggles. Hermione and Ginny stared at them with there jaws on the floor as Lavender smirked.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"They've got to be kidding you!? How about me!? I'm the one who is supposed to seduce this guy!" Ginny was turning bright red.  
  
"You guys agreed, you should have thought on it before." Said Lavender.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to need much more then a month. Give me till the end of the year and we have a deal."  
  
"That long?" Parvati pouted.  
  
"Oh come on! There is only about two months left of the term, what's another month?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine, we have a deal. One real kiss, given to you by Draco." Lavender extended her hand and they all shook on it. This was going to be interesting..  
  
__________________________  
  
Eh, first mistake: blushing immensely. What was up with that? I sound like a little school girl. Well, I suppose I was. But, now I wish that I was back in those days. Bets with friends were so much easier then what I go through now. I suppose this was the start of a very bad idea and the start of a very bad road. Oh well, I choose my path and there was no turning back. I guess I shouldn't regret it. It did lead me to him.  
  
I was annoyed. The whole half of my second term was finished and Harry had made no indication to liking me or even that I was there. I wanted to do something daring. I wanted to be able to forget about him and leave all the tears behind. I wanted to start over again. And you know what? It worked.  
  
I guess I was at that point in my life, where I was mad at the world. I was daring the world to push me off the cliff, just to see if I could fly. This bet was my dare to the world, and eventually it did push me off. Did I fly or not? You'll find out soon enough.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Hermione the next week after major planning. It was lunch time and Ginny was exhausted from classes and trying to seduce someone was hard enough. She hadn't even started, the planning was hard enough. She walked in and got the daily stares. Her eyes were dark with eyeliner and her lips shined with lip gloss. Her skirt was shorter then usual, but her second hand robes covered her. Her hair was a bit wavy and cascaded down a few inches from her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Perfectly."  
  
"I've never." Ginny began.  
  
Hermione cut her off, "Just go with the flow, alright?" Ginny sighed and nodded as Hermione sat next to Ron and she sat a couple seats away from them.  
  
Everything was set. She knew Draco's class schedule and exactly where to walk at what time. She sat down and had one more thing to do. After getting a quick glance at the Slytherin table, she began conversation with Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hey Dean." She said sweetly.  
  
"H-hey there Gin." He stuttered out.  
  
"How are you?" She asked casually.  
  
"Everything is great I suppose." He said slowly, "And you?"  
  
"Peachy." She replied. "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Uh.actually I have a free period next." He said.  
  
She smiled, "Great. I was wondering if you would help me out with some Charms homework." She knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"Of course." He replied. They both agreed to meet in the empty classroom across from the Transfiguration room. Ginny left the Great Hall and caught Hermione's eye. She nodded and Hermione understood. Things were well underway.  
  
Ginny and Dean sat alone in the classroom and Ginny was almost about to fall asleep as Dean explained the homework. Just before Dean was about to realized that Ginny was uninterested in the subject, they both heard someone outside yell "Ron!" It was Hermione, and that was the sign. Ginny cleared her throat and straightened up. Dean gave her a quick glance and she smiled as he continued.  
  
She yawned and Dean looked up again. "That boring, huh?" He asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I could think of better things to do."  
  
"Like.what?" He asked nervously. Ginny wanted to laugh. But, she kept her cool and pulled the chair closer, never taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her. She felt his heart quicken and chuckled. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Just about the time her lips reached his, the door quickly opened. She stayed in the same position for a couple of seconds and then slowly pulled away to face the door. Ginny smiled, he was just on time.  
  
"What the hell is this!? I'm supposed to meet Snape here for a potion that needs help to be brewed." Draco Malfoy, the notorious Slytherin bad boy was standing at the door furious. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wore all black.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, I think you must have heard wrong because as you can see," She paused and gave him a wicked grin, "we're a bit busy in here."  
  
"What are you playing at Weaslette?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh.nothing." She gave him an innocent look and collected her possessions as she headed out the door. She quickly brushed past the young Malfoy and licked her lips. Her eyes surveyed his body and she made direct eye contact. He still had a puzzled look on his face. She laughed as she walked out the door.  
  
__________________________  
  
I swear I'm an innocent girl! Hah, I remember all of that like it was yesterday. That was the time I believed that boys were just toys and all they deserved from me was to be played. Well, Draco had it in for him. Sure he was known as the Slytherin Sex god, but he was about to meet the queen of seduction.  
  
Sometimes I don't believe how young I was back then. I tried to grow up to fast, and I wish I could take it all back now that I've seen the path it's taken me. I wish that when I was twelve I was playing with dolls and what not. But tell me, what twelve year old girl still does childish things like that at the age of twelve. Girls begin to mature fast. I have come to believe it was all because of me. Don't ask why, just because.  
  
But anyways, I had so much in store for the boys of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry for the next couple of years. After Draco, there would be so many to play with, or at least that was what I thought. They had it coming for them. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know. All I knew was that it was going to be big and dramatic. They would never forget Virginia Weasley. I would make sure of that.  
  
At the time, I thought doing that one thing would be the hardest of all. But, I was wrong.as usual. Actually being near Draco was damn scary. It all happened on a spring night in the hospital wing.  
__________________________  
  
Ginny sat on a bed in the hospital wing. She wasn't sick, nor was she injured. She had volunteered to help out Madam Pompfrey. There weren't many visitors lately, which was strange considering how many fights her brother and Malfoy got into. When she was just about to get up and ask if she could leave, she heard quick moving footsteps. Marcus Flint came running in with what looked like an unconscious Draco dragging by his feet.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Where's Madam Pompfrey?" He asked immediately.  
  
Ginny frowned, "For your information, I'm in charge here. What happened?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and began to explain. "Quidditch practice. I don't know, bludgers turned psycho all of a sudden. One hit him in the head, while the other might have broken his arm. I'm no doctor."  
  
"Right.can you please not drag him?" He shrugged and Ginny shook her head, "Wingardium Leviosa." She levitated him to a bed. "You can leave. We'll get back to you. He needs rest and medical attention."  
  
"Right." The quidditch captain left.  
  
Ginny left to fetch Madam Pompfrey and she did what she did best. Draco was better in no time, but still left unconscious. Ginny was left there to watch over him. Night was creeping over and Ginny was getting bored. Draco did not wake from his peaceful slumber. Ginny was worried, but Madam Pompfrey told her he was definitely going to be alright and there would be no permanent damage.  
  
As 1 o' clock came, Ginny was about to leave. That's when she heard him.  
  
"Stop."  
  
She turned around. "Draco?" He didn't say anything. Maybe she was hearing things. But he spoke again.  
  
"Leave me alone." His voice was cold and evenly toned.  
  
"Draco, are you talking to me?" She rushed toward his bed. He seemed like he was asleep. All of a sudden, his body tensed, and Ginny freaked.  
  
He was yelling now, "Stop! Get the hell away from me! No!" His eyes shot open and Ginny fell back. It was a chilling sight. His eyes were no longer cold and gray, but pure black and dead. She quickly got up and went by him again. She put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up.  
  
"Shit." She muttered. She got a wet towel and placed it on the top of his feverish forehead. For a minute, he just lay there. His body and muscles were tense, he had a burning fever, and his eyes were wide open. After a while, he calmed and Ginny fell to the floor again, exhausted. She stayed there the rest of the night and Draco never stirred once.  
__________________________  
  
My, oh my, that was a freaky night. I wanted to forget about it. All I wanted to do was seduce him and get my 5 galleons. But slowly, I realized that I was getting involved with whatever was happening with him. That was surely no mere nightmare. I was scared, and I didn't want to talk about it with him until the right time. But, how could I talk to him about it? It's not like we had some sort of relationship where he can tell me all his secrets and what not. But, what if he didn't know that he was mumbling (well.screaming) in his sleep? I didn't know what to do. I was lost and confused.  
  
So, I did what I wanted to do. I forgot about it. Yeah, I took the easy way out. But a while later, it came right back and I knew, there was no choice. But, that was later in the year. Anyway, I needed sometime alone with my thoughts.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Draco isn't at his table.what'd you do to him?" Lavender smirked as she took the seat next to Ginny during dinner. Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry a few seats away. Parvati was sitting across from Lavender.  
  
"How's it going?" asked Parvati  
  
Ginny didn't look up from her food. "With me or with.him?"  
  
She smiled. "You know."  
  
"Give me time." She got up and retreated to somewhere she could enjoy her privacy. She walked to no where in particular. Students were probably in the Great Hall or there dorms, so the halls were pretty much empty. She sighed and took a seat on one of the staircases. Portraits greeted her, but she ignored them. Ghosts flew by, but she was stuck in her own little world. She was busy thinking and figuring this out. She didn't even notice the student pass by her, but he noticed her.  
  
"Weaslette, what are you doing out so past your bedtime." Draco snarled.  
  
She almost didn't realize he was there. "It's nine." She said bluntly, not coming into full realization.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
She looked up and saw his grey eyes staring at her. No damn it, I'm not ready for this, she thought to herself. She moistened her lips and Draco smiled.  
  
"You've changed." He said.  
  
"We all change on a daily basis. We grow and we learn." She said.  
  
"My, my, aren't we one with the sarcastic comments?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and leaned against the wall. "Yeah that's one of us, where are yours?"  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute. "Not following around Potter like a dog anymore?"  
  
Ginny could have laughed out loud. Been there, heard that, give me something new. She could tell she was making him a bit nervous. She was glad. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but I'm the one who's got the dogs following her." Her voice held a hint of disgust.  
  
He snickered. "What I'm surprised at is that a filthy, poor, muggle lover like you could get all the boys hooked."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "All the boys?"  
  
".all but one." He corrected himself.  
  
She quietly chuckled. "Stop lying to yourself Malfoy."  
  
"If you think that I, Draco Malfoy, would even have the pleasure of looking at you, you must think highly of yourself." He said bitterly. She made a brief 'hmph' noise and stood up. She walked toward him and before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms against his neck and placed her lips on his. Her heart was rapidly beating. She didn't know how it would turn out. Maybe he would pusher her away, but he didn't.  
  
He parted his lips and she gained entrance. It was fierce at first, while gradually getting soft and tender. After a moment, she parted from the Slytherin's lips and touch. She looked into his grey eyes, showing no emotion. He didn't say anything. She took that as a good sign. She moistened her lips and walked away from him.  
  
__________________________  
  
Whoa, now that was unexpected. What exactly tempted me to do that? I contemplated it all night. Thoughts crowded my mind, making me unable to sleep. I still don't know the complete answer. Maybe I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to prove myself to Lavender, Parvati, Hermione.and Draco. He noticed that I changed and I was glad. I didn't want him to look at me like the little girl who chased after the boy who lived.  
  
Maybe, it was the thrill of the moment. I had never done anything like that before. I was usually such a good girl, never giving myself away to a boy. Maybe, it was because he upset me. I was used to his comments before, but now.I don't know what happened. His words made me realize that I would never be able to win this bet. But, I wanted real proof. So, I kissed him. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything. But, he didn't give a rude remark. So I was content. But, after that I always felt eyes watching me. And I knew exactly who's they belong to.  
  
__________________________  
  
It was nearly two weeks after the 'Staircase Test' as Ginny would like to put it, and she and Draco never talked once. They stole glances at each other, but nothing more. Ginny wondered if he remembered. But, when she caught the look he gave her, the answer was definitely a yes.  
  
She was sitting at the Great Hall, next to Hermione and a few other people in her grade, when the mail came. She didn't expect anything, since there mom usually gave everything to Percy or Fred and George. When the owl came down and the rolled up piece of parchment landed on the table, she ignored it. That is, until Hermione pointed it out to her.  
  
"Um.Ginny.you have mail." She said.  
  
Ginny looked up from her meal, "No, I wouldn't get mail."  
  
Hermione pointed at it, "I'm pretty sure it's for you."  
  
Ginny looked and sure enough, on the beige parchment was her name, 'V. Weasley' scrawled in neat print and dark green ink. She picked it up and unscrolled it underneath the table.  
  
It's been a while. I always see you staring at me. Got a new infatuation? Well, better me then Potter I suppose. But I'll get right to the point, what the hell is up with you? Don't reply with an owl. Come talk to me. You know where. Come at midnight. You know who this is from.  
  
She stared at it and after finally getting her brain working, she stood up. Hermione gave her a puzzling look.  
  
She excused herself. "I don't feel so good.I'll be in my dorm." Hermione nodded and she left the great hall, his eyes still following her.  
  
When she got to her dorm, she threw the parchment at her trunk and fell on the bed. She sighed a loud and frustrated sigh as she buried her face into her pillow. What had she gotten herself into? A kiss couldn't be that hard to get, would it? Plus, she needed someone other then herself and Draco to witness it. She never thought.it would be so hard. But, she always liked to finish what she started.  
  
When night came, she put on her cloak and quietly slipped out of her dorm. She made sure none of her roommates were awake. She exited the common room and went to their meeting place. It was midnight when she left her dorm and when she got to the staircase, he was waiting.  
  
"8 minutes." He said impatiently.  
  
"Shut it." She warned.  
  
He smirked, "So."  
  
She put a hand on her hip, "You're the one who told me to come here and I suppose you get to the point before we're caught."  
  
"Good point, follow me." He began to leave.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Somewhere we won't be caught so easily." He said simply.  
  
She frowned and followed him. He led the wait into a locked classroom and after whispering the selective spell, 'alohamora', he walked in. Ginny followed him, a bit hesitant. He sat down at the front desk as Ginny shut the door.  
  
She walked toward him, "So.now what?"  
  
He shrugged and she took a seat on the floor.  
  
"So, you're telling me you invited me here to sit in silence." She was not a very patient person, especially when it came to something she needed.  
  
"You've changed." He stated.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You said that already."  
  
"I know. I'm just making a point. But really, why the sudden change?" He asked.  
  
She thought on it for a while, "Because I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of being the little sister and I'm tired of being quiet and held down. I'm not the little girl everyone thought I was. In fact, I never was."  
  
"I see. Now, why me?"  
  
She choked on the words, "I.like you.erm.a lot." Yeah it was sappy, but maybe if she played the 'I like you' card, then she would have a chance. "And.it may be hard to believe, but I think I could actually understand you." Throw in a little sincerity and hopefully it's a done deal.  
  
"Oh really? No more Potter?" His eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
"I'm over him. I've been over him for a long time now." She said, it was a fact.  
  
"And.you think you could understand me?" He said slowly with emphasis on the last word.  
  
She nodded, "I think.we could understand each other."  
  
"He looked at her closely. "So, tell me now, what exactly do you think you understand about me?"  
  
"Well," She began, "You're not as strong as you put out. You put on a daily mask, so nobody questions you. You feel as if your life is being controlled by someone other then you. You feel the need to prove yourself because that was how you were brought up. And you're hiding something.something very, very deep." The look he gave her told her she had hit it exactly. There was an awkward silence. At first, it was just a game to her. Now, she was getting deeper and it scared her. She didn't want to get to know Draco, considering how fucked up his life seemed. She just.wanted to win a bet. Or so she thought.  
  
She sighed and got up and walked toward the chair Draco was sitting in. They looked each other in the eye. She bent down and kissed his neck, her heartbeat quickened. Draco didn't move, nor did he stop her. She couldn't, not here, not now. It wasn't the right time. If she did this right now, it would show that she wasn't just in it for the money, but something else. She pulled away and turned from him.  
  
"I'll see you around." She walked out the door and headed back to bed.  
  
__________________________  
  
That changed everything. After meeting with Draco, it led me down the path that I could not return from. I told him, that I liked him and gave the impression that I cared for him and I understood him. Well, I did understand him. But, did I care for him? Did I like him? Not at the time, I didn't. It was just a game. It was just a silly little game that would change my world forever.  
  
We didn't talk till the next month. It was the last month of the year and I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't be able to complete my bet. Hermione even considered using a polyjuice potion and get some random guy to volunteer. But no, I was determined and my determination would get me far. Not to mention, although I wouldn't admit it, I had some desire to feel his lips against mine. I never thought that he would give me that feeling. I never thought anyone would give me that feeling after Harry. But, he did.  
  
I didn't like him at all. Don't get me mistaken, I told you already and I'll tell you over and over again. Well, I know I didn't like him the way I liked Harry. But he was.different. Was I attracted to him? Merlin yes, who wasn't? But I didn't like him, nor did I want to love him. It was the rush of things.the adrenalin.whenever I was near him, I needed more. He was a drug and I was addicted.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ginny was walking down the empty hallway. It was the afternoon and she only had one more class to go to and she was done for the day. She wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into someone, her books falling to the grown. She thought she would fall as well, but she felt herself being held up. She looked up to see, who else, but Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey." She said breathlessly  
  
He didn't reply. Instead he let her go and picked up her books. He gave them to her and turned to leave. Ginny frowned, well that was interesting, she thought. Then something caught her eye. There was a piece of parchment, neatly folded into a rectangle. On it was the name, Draco Malfoy.  
  
She took a step toward him and called out his name, "Hey.uh.Draco?"  
  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder, surprised to here someone call him by his first name. "What is it Weasley."  
  
She was about to ask him if the letter was his, when she stopped. Curiosity got the best of her. "Oh.never mind."  
  
He didn't reply and left. When his footsteps died away, she kneeled and picked up the letter from the ground. Carefully, she placed it into her robe pocket and went off to her next class, transfiguration.  
  
Ginny was not a very patient person, especially with McGonagall droning on. The second they were dismissed, she was out the door. She left for her dormitory and when she got there, she plopped herself onto her bed and opened the letter.  
  
Son,  
I know, you are probably extremely angry at the moment. Just think about this though. You are doing a great deed, not only for the Dark lord, but for the Malfoy family as well. I know that you did not want this, especially at your young age, but you need to be put into line and now is the best time. Forcing you into this was the best thing at the time. Now realize, now that you are in this deep, what is the use of turning back? Serve your lord and your family. I will see you after the term is over. Narcissus sends her regards.  
- Lucius Malfoy  
  
She stared at the letter for a while. Then, she slowly folded it back up and sat for at least a whole five minutes. What did it all mean? What was he forced to do? Nothing made sense to Ginny. She sighed and didn't want to think about it even more. But, as she lay in bed that night it was the only thing she could think about.  
  
She blinked a few times until the sun lighted room she slept in came into few. She eyes felt blurred and wet. She didn't remember for a second, but a few moments and the letter came into mind. She wondered if Draco noticed the letter missing. She wanted to know, what was happening to him. She needed to talk to him. Fortunately for Ginny, Draco was already ahead of her. The second she stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast, an owl flew to her and dropped off a letter from an obvious person.  
  
Little weasel,  
Meet me at the same classroom at the same time. If you have anything of mine, you better bring it or else. I'm not joking. You better come.  
  
__________________________  
  
After reading that letter, I knew for a fact that I was in way to deep. I often found myself wondering why I had brought this upon myself. I mean, why did I have to be so damn curious? Why couldn't I just get the damn bet over with and not get my head cut off in the process? Yeah, well I suppose I was a Gryffindor. Supposedly I was all brave and all that shit that came with the Gryff package. But, I knew I hardly had any of the characteristics of a true Gryffindor. Well, at the time that was what I believed. You might even wonder why I got sorted into Gryffindor, well the time to prove myself would come.  
  
Until then, I was worried about what was going on with Draco. Actually, I was more worried about what he would do to me after I told him I read the letter from his father. But, that night my relationship (or lack therefore) with Draco took an unexpected turn and the morning after was even worse. No, we didn't sleep together you perverted soul. But I know we connected.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Weasel, hand it over" Those were the first words out of Draco's mouth as Ginny walked into the room. He had stood up from the chair he had waited in and backed her up against the way. Ginny gulped and shook. She took the letter out of her pocket and handed it over.  
  
"Did you read it?" He asked dangerously. Ginny stared at the floor, not daring to say a word. She didn't even need to. "Damn it! Don't you know how to mind your own bloody business?!" He yelled. Ginny was afraid someone might hear them. He moved away from her and put his hand on the doorknob, expecting her to move. She didn't.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my way." His words were harsh. She didn't budge. She couldn't. She couldn't let him leave without him understanding and especially without her understanding.  
  
"What did he do to you?" She said in a less then audible voice.  
  
"Speak up little weaslette." He commanded.  
  
She raised her voice. "What did he do to you?" Her eyes were not on him, but on the ground, too afraid to look at him.  
  
"That's not of your damn business." He spat, "Move aside."  
  
"No.I have to know." She said.  
  
He was taken aback. "Since when was a poor muggle lover as yourself allowed to pry into my business? Why don't you go stalk potter or someone, you aren't worth my time." His eyes narrowed at her.  
  
Ginny wanted to cry. The tears were burning her eyes. But, she held them back. She was determined to get through to him. He was going to talk whether he liked it or not. She was in too deep now.  
  
She looked up at him, tears near falling. "It's been my business since I heard you yelling in your sleep! Since it sounded like you were screaming for your life! Since I needed to understand and since I needed someone to understand me! It's been my business since.since." She wanted to continue, to tell him about the bet and get everything over with. But she couldn't, she held her tongue. "I'm in far too deep now Malfoy, so just please.tell me."  
  
She couldn't know about all of that. She couldn't ever understand. "Since when have you heard me screaming in my sleep? Sneaking into my room? Huh, what is it Weasley?" He held his ground.  
  
"Since that night you were in the hospital wing from the quidditch match.I was asked to watch over you." She answered quietly. Well, that would explain a lot, he thought.  
  
He backed away from the door and closer to the teacher's desk. He took of the black robe that had the green and silver Slytherin patched on it. He had a plain black shirt underneath and he caught Ginny's eye for a moment before he continued. He pulled up his left hand sleeve and held out his arm. It was clearly visible to Ginny what he wanted her to see. The dark mark was tattooed on his forearm.  
  
Ginny remained silent, not exactly sure what to say. Draco stared at her for a second then put back his silk robe.  
  
"I'm fourteen." He said, "Most death eaters get the dark mark at the age of sixteen or eighteen and even those ages are still young." He looked at Ginny's obviously frightened face. "It was forced upon me by the bastard who has the nerve to call himself my father." He laughed bitterly, "I still wonder what they see in me. Why I was chosen for this 'great honor' to serve my 'master'. But I guess.it's just living up to the Malfoy name. They forget, I'm only half a Malfoy." Draco took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wooden desk.  
  
"Now you know.so, what are you going to do about it? Tell the headmaster that there's a death eater in the school? Or maybe you'll tell the Delusional trio."  
  
Ginny's mind paused for while. She could leave right now, but what was the harm? He wasn't really a.death eater. She took her chances and walked toward him. She sat next to him on the floor and sighed. "It's not your fault, you know."  
  
"It is though.I could have stopped it." He said.  
  
"How?" She questioned.  
  
"I.I don't know. Somehow.I could have, I just know I could have." He answered.  
  
"You don't know that. You shouldn't dwell on things that are in the past."  
  
He thought on this for a while and then changed the subject quickly. "Why are you talking to me?" He asked, "I've treated you like crap, you know that."  
  
She hesitated. Maybe she could say something like, I don't really want to talk to you, I actually just want to win a 5 galleon bet and then screw you over and go back to my daily life of being me. But no, that wouldn't due. She decided to answer a question with a question, "Why do you talk to me?"  
  
"I don't really now. Of all people, I wouldn't even think about talking to you. But, I've held this in for so long and you just came along." He said slowly, making sure every word came out the right way.  
  
"I see." Ginny said in her small voice. "Well, I'm glad. It's been awhile.since I was able to actually talk to someone."  
  
"Well then, there's no harm in it now, is there?"  
  
__________________________  
  
I told you, we connected. But, that night was somewhat a mistake. Yet, it had its good points. I mean, I was finally getting close to my target. But, maybe I was getting a little too close. On another note, I finally got a lot out of me that night, everything from the chamber of secrets, Tom, Harry, to my brothers, the feeling of insecurity and the part of me that felt like I was an outcast.  
  
Draco did talk to me, which was strange. I mean, I wasn't used to hearing his voice talk in long sentences. Usually when I heard his voice it was the regular insult which was less then twenty words. But, I learned a lot that night, about him, about me and about everything around me. I understood more.  
  
Yes, that night was a good one. Probably one of the best nights I ever had in my years in Hogwarts. It was definitely way up there in the list of the top ten best night. Yeah, but when morning came, it was dreadful. Very.dreadful. And then, came the end of the year and it was very.dreadful.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ginny felt warm and comfortable. It was quiet, yet she could tell it was morning, which was strange. There were no girls running around asking if they could borrow anything, no girlish giggle, there were no sounds of rustlings of clothing. It was too quiet, too quiet for her to be in her dorm. Her eyes snapped open at the thought of what happened the night before and she found herself leaning against who else, but Draco Malfoy.  
  
She shivered as she drew away from the blonde haired boy, she wasn't wearing her robe. She didn't remember when she took it off, but the warmth was definitely from Draco who had his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. She sighed. It was actually pretty nice to wake up next to him. Then she felt it, someone's eyes was on her. She looked up to her worst nightmare. A group of students were at the door staring at the two who sat on the floor together. Ginny and Draco. A Weasley and a Malfoy. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  
  
"Shit." She mumbled to herself. She got up from Draco, cleared her throat, and made a run for it. When she finally reached her dorm, she felt a bit stupid. She was so careless the night before and she didn't even remember when they had both fallen asleep. And she felt stupid for just leaving him there. She didn't even think to wake him up. And then she felt even more stupid for leaving her robe on the ground next to him. She was always taught, by her brothers, to never leave any evidence. She was so stupid.  
  
It was a Saturday much to her pleasure. Classes and exams had ended the week before and students were getting ready to leave. She hoped they were all packing and too busy to hear a little bit of gossip. But, that was highly unlikely.  
  
She sighed to herself as she finally decided to leave her dorm and head for the Great Hall for the end of school feast. Before she arrived, she was stopped by Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Good job Gin." Parvati winked at her. Lavender approached her with 5 galleons in her hands.  
  
"What.what's this?" She asked her.  
  
"The bet.you won fair and square. I mean, we just wanted a kiss, but you've got everyone talking about how Ginny Weasley seduced Draco Malfoy into an empty classroom in the middle of the night" Lavender replied.  
  
"But." Ginny began, but the two girls walked away. She wanted to explain. To tell them, she wasn't trying to win the bet at the time. She and Draco were actually talking.having a civilized conversation. But no, that's not what everyone else believed. Then she realized, she could use this to her advantage. She didn't want to explain what she was doing with Draco. If they thought it was a bet, then she would certainly be admired for it, not interrogated. So she left it at that, there was nothing between Ginny and Draco, no forbidden or secret relationship, there was only a 5 galleon bet.  
  
So, she continued her way to the Great hall with calm thoughts. But, they soon disappeared as she noticed the crowd that was blocking the entrance to the Great Hall. She rushed in and it wasn't a surprise to who she found. Harry and Hermione were hold a very bright red and angry Ron Weasley who seemed to want to attack the Slytherin in front of him.  
  
Draco stood, with his usual calm façade and just seemed to stare and hid a laugh.  
  
"I swear I will kill you for touching my sister!" Ron yelled.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'll touch who I want and you're sister with touch who ever she wants."  
  
"She wouldn't ever touch dirty scum like you Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm sure your right." His voice was sarcastic. Ron was extremely pissed and now was able to free himself from the grip of his friends. He lunged at Draco, knocking him to the ground. He raised his fist to smash it into the slytherin prat in front of him, but he was stopped. Ginny was using all her might to make sure Ron didn't hit Draco.  
  
"Ronald! Stop it!" She yelled. He fell back.  
  
"Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing defending him!?" He motioned toward Draco who was now brushing himself off.  
  
"I.I just don't want to see you in the hospital wing, especially since we're leaving so soon!" She tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
"What in bloody Merlin's name were you doing with him in that classroom! Do you know how many rumors are flying around this school!?" He was definitely furious.  
  
"I.you.I mean.it was bet!" She stood up, choking on her words. "Damn it, it was just a stupid bet and I don't want to see you get beat up over it! You should be proud of me for all I deserve. For once I showed Malfoy that I'm better then him! It was just a damned bet and don't think much more of it. I don't care anymore about anything. Stop trying to control me Ron!" She threw down the 5 galleons that she had won and she wanted to break down and cry. Her eyes fell on the one person she wanted to be with.  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at her, a bit shocked. For once, she could see how he was feeling. She had hurt him.bad. But, it was better this way.right? She left the crowd and went into the Great Hall.  
  
When time came, she didn't know what to do. She boarded the Hogwarts Express, wanting to forget about the events of her third year. She wanted to forget any feelings there were between her and Malfoy. So, she turned her back from the person who now knew the most about her and never wanted to think about him again. Who knew what the next term would bring. Right now, she wanted to find solace in the empty compartment at the end of the train.  
  
A/N: Blah, I rushed the ending because I wanted to finish this before I leave to go to Florida for vacation. I just wanted to see how many reviews I get for this and if I should continue it once I get back. I actually have no clue where this story is going. But, I'll figure something out. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be back in a week to start writing again. Sorry if it sucked. ^^;;;  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1 Interlude and AN

Heartless - Chapter 1 Interlude  
  
My, my.wasn't that year a change? Usually, it's the guy who makes the bet and the girl who gets all pissed off. Well, that wasn't the case with me. But, I always was different. For a while, I hated myself for hurting him, for backstabbing him. It wasn't what I intended to do, certainly not, but it just happened.  
  
So then, after a few weeks passed by, I started getting tired of the feelings I was having. I didn't want to hate myself. Being away from Draco made me forget what we had together. But, I still remembered that I had hurt him. Soon, my whole perspective on the situation change. No, I didn't hate myself because I hurt him. I was proud of myself.  
  
Yes, I thought, little Virginia Weasley hurt Draco Malfoy without using any bit of force. I thought that once school came, I'd be the hero of the Gryffindors because I broke Draco Malfoy, the ice cold bastard. And those feelings eventually turned to guilt because I knew it wasn't true. I would not be admired nor praise, but rather shunned because I even had the nerve to talk to him. I would just be the same invisible girl that nobody thought about, but that everyone wanted to protect. I hated that girl.  
  
But, I had mixed emotions. My point of view changed a lot that summer. Feelings that I thought I had never had, came out. I wanted to change. But, I was scared. So, what did I do? I went back to the old me. The girl who I hated and wanted to dispose of. The same girl who had spilled her soul out to Tom and the same girl who always needed to be rescued. But, at the time, I thought it was easiest. No one would take a change in me very easily, I knew that much. So instead of upsetting everyone around me, I would just upset myself and go back to the old Ginny Weasley. I changed back to the girl who hid behind her brothers and the girl who utterly adored Harry Potter.  
  
Yes.back to her. But, I soon found out that I couldn't be someone I wasn't.  
  
__________________________________  
  
A/N: Yes, I know.it's short. But it's just an interlude. I'm going to put an interlude between chapters just to point out what our little Ginny Weasley is thinking. Plus, it's 2:36 AM and I can't sleep. I'm supposed to wake up five to 6 because I'm leaving to go to florida.  
  
Since I have time to kill, I want to tell you a little about this story. It started off as an original fic that was to be posted at FictionPress.com, but after 2 pages I realized, "wow, this sounds like a D/G fic." After that a bunch of ideas started to pop up in my head. So I changed a few things and continued it was a D/G fic. The whole outlook of the story was loosely based upon my life. The whole wanting that guy and ending up totally different situation. And I also want to say that some of this was helped written with quotes from various people. So, if you see something familiar then it isn't mine, it's just something that I thought sounded good and fit the scene. Yeah, well I think that's about it. If I think of something else then I'll add it into the next chapter.  
  
Thank you so much to my readers and especially to my reviewers.  
  
a-broken-heart-still-beats: thank you and I'll try my best to keep on writing. Prexus: hehe, Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ Angela morril: Thank you, I enjoyed writing it. Comet: Well, so far it's an awesome story. *wink, wink* I hope my writing skills don't fail me. Kneh13: I'll try my best. Thanks. KLPerry: Aw, thanks a bunch. I don't know really how I started writing this fic in the two different views, but I like the way it turned out. Shock-a-lot: thanks. You're story is great as well, continue to write.  
  
Well, I hope things get better for Ginny and I'll try to update as soon as I get back from vacation. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Heartless – Chapter 2**

            Summer vacation went by quickly. Soon Ginny found it time to go to Diagon Alley and get school supplies, as did the rest of her family, Hermione, and Harry. So, nearing the end of the month, they all floo powdered there way to London. Ginny loved going to Diagon Alley, although there family was usually short on money. She just loved browsing around even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to buy it. As they stood in the streets and waited for Hermione and Harry to meet them, Ginny's eyes caught a quidditch store. 

            "Hey, mum…I'm going into that store for a minute, do you mind?" Ginny pointed to the store she was eyeing. Her mother shook her head and Ginny walked away.

            It was a great store, with brooms Ginny always imagined riding and cloaks she always imagined wearing. Yes, Ginny wanted to be a quidditch player someday. She was busy looking at the newest and fastest broom that she didn't notice anyone else. The brooms were all stacked up in a basket and she went to grab one. When she grabbed it, another person grabbed the same one. And who else but…

            "Draco…" She whispered.

            "Virginia" His tone was cold and Ginny couldn't blame him.

            "Hey…erm…how was your summer?" It was a bit stupid, but what was she supposed to say to a guy she accidentally backstabbed.

            He didn't reply. Ginny again, couldn't blame him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened before…"

            "Don't even try to talk to me."

            "Draco...I never expected any of that to happened. Really…" Ginny tried to explain.

            "So…you never made a bet with the other girls of your house, you never intentionally wanted to win the bet, or get close to me, or any of that?" He questioned.

            "No! Yes! I mean…I don't know. You just don't understand."

            "I understand perfectly. You're the same filthy poor muggle lover and now I know that you're a bitch." He nearly yelled at her. A few people in the store turned there heads to look at them.

            Ginny looked at them nervously and in a low, but audible, voice, she started to explain once more. "It was a bet, I won't deny that. At first, all I wanted to do was win the bet and seduce you. And then things changed, I learned so much from you after that night in the classroom and then we fell asleep and morning came and my brother was going to kill you. I knew, there was no possible way for us to be together. I mean, how could I even talk to the worst enemy of my brother, my friend, and the boy I fancy?" She laughed a bit, but her laugh was obviously hollow and fake.

            "I thought you were over scar face…" Ginny didn't answer him. Draco shrugged and shook his head, "I guess you're right though. I mean, we probably couldn't even look at each other at school without someone suggesting something. But, that's not the reason. I know you too Virginia and I know that something like that wouldn't stop you. You're just scared of realizing that there's something that would be great in a relationship with me and you. And hey, if you think there's nothing, then that's what you think. I'm not going to stop you. We'll just go back to our old live right? Always running away…at one point you won't be able to."

Ginny again, didn't answer. Draco didn't even give a clue to what he was feeling and Ginny hated not knowing. He looked at her for a moment and then finally walked away.

Ginny sighed and after a few minutes, she finally went back to meet up with her family. Harry and Hermione were there. Hermione greeted her and Harry smiled at her. And for once, Ginny didn't smile back, nor did she blush, she didn't do anything with her mind too overwhelmed with thoughts of what the Slytherin said.

__________

So…meeting up with Draco wasn't all that I suspected. He uncovered a lot of deep down feelings. I wanted to believe that I was still in love with Harry, but he proved me wrong. I was a bit out of it that whole day, but nobody noticed. I would smile and nod when someone asked something or said something. I was unusually quiet. But, I was thinking. And I was thinking about one thing I didn't want to think about. I was thinking about him.

About how much I hate him, yet how much of what he said was true. I kept telling myself that I hated him and that he was the most annoying person in the world, and yet in the back of my head I knew that I was lying. There was definitely chemistry between us, but there was something more. And that something was what I was afraid of. At the young age of fourteen, he had the Dark Mark tattooed on his forearm and at the younger age of thirteen, I found myself drawn to it. Things were about to get a lot darker, especially since everyone had there own little inkling that Tom was growing stronger.

But again, I ran. Like I said, I was afraid and I was still young. I wanted a normal life and I knew if I did anything with Draco then my life would be a rollercoaster. At the time, I never believed in fate, but now I do. You'll see why because I thought that if I wanted I would be able to suppress any feelings about him, but fate brought us together. My actions would play a big part in it.

The whole year itself was pretty hectic. I mean, with the triwizard tournament as well as Harry being chosen as a champion. The months passed by and eventually, the Yule ball came. My first instinct was to ask Harry…of course. Well, things with him didn't turn out so well and I got a bit…well, upset.

__________

Ginny was finished with classes for the day and until Christmas vacation was finished. The school was constantly talking about the Yule ball. Everyone from fourth year and up began asking there partners. Ginny was sure that Harry would say yes to her. He just had too.

But, things don't always turn out the way planned. Ginny was going to ask Harry the next time she saw him, hopefully while he was alone and that was the only part of the plan that seemed to go well. She spotted him walking down the hall alone to the great hall and she called out to him.

            "Harry! Wait up!" She quickened her pace and caught up with him.

            "Hey there." He greeted her.

            "Hey Harry." She said, "Well, this might be a little strange considering I'm only a third year, but if you don't have a partner for the ball…I'd love to go with you." She smiled a bit nervously.

            "Oh, Ginny, I'm very flattered that you asked…but, I kind of was on my way to ask someone." He replied.

            "Oh…well, I suppose that it's okay. But, if you ever need a partner…"

            "I'll be sure to ask you." Harry finished the sentence. Ginny knew in the back of her mind that he was just trying to be polite. But, she smile and they went there separate ways. Instead of going to dinner, Ginny turned around to go back to the common room. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat anything. While on her way, Neville Longbottom stopped her.

            "Uh…G-Ginny…could you…I mean…would you like to go to the ball? With me I mean…" He asked her nervously.

            Ginny was a bit surprised and hesitated for a moment. Then, she finally agreed. If she couldn't go with Harry, she might as well go with someone else. That way, she would still be able to at least dance with him.

            She smiled and answered, "I'd love to Neville. Thanks for asking." Neville gave her a nod and she continued on her way as her newly found Yule ball partner went to the great hall. When she entered the Gryffindor tower, she noticed Ron sitting all alone.

            "Uh…Ron?" He looked up at her and he shook his head. "Ron…what's the matter?" She asked him.

            "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled. Ginny questioned him and he explained all about asking Fleur to the ball. Ginny began to smile midway of his story. Yet, she tried to suppress laughter. She didn't want to upset her brother. Plus, this was amusing considering she had been rejected as a partner as well.

            She tried to comfort him in the best way possible. Harry had just entered through the portrait hole and saw both of them. Ginny smiled as Ron explained to Harry about his unfortunate encounter with the veela.

            When Harry told Ron about what happened with Cho, Ginny suddenly felt very upset. Her smile turned into a concealed frown as she listened to both of the boys. She sighed and cleared her throat.

            "I'm going to go up to bed now." She told them both.

            "Alright Gin, see you tomarrow." Said Ron. She nodded and headed upstairs. She closed the door behind her and fell to the ground, yet no tears came.

            "Damn it." She muttered. "I'm such an idiot." Ginny hit the ground as hard as she could. She got up, grabbed a vase and threw it to the floor in which the millions of pieces shattered. She knew, it wouldn't get her anywhere but she didn't care.

            Just then, Hermione entered the room. "Erm...Ginny? Is anything the matter?" She looked at the third year strangely.

            She shook her head, muttered "Reparo" and watched the pieces of the vase come together once again. She sighed, "I'm going to bed now…" Hermione nodded as she watched her get into bed. Ginny closed her eyes with her face toward her pillow. And after much chaos in her head, she finally fell asleep.

__________

Now, that really pissed me off. I mean, hello, I asked you to go to the ball first and you turn me down for a girl who turns you down. What the hell is up with that? I didn't cry a tear though, because I couldn't. I hated Harry for being a naive little boy. I didn't hate Harry because he didn't love me. To be honest, I didn't love him.

I suppose, it wouldn't have mattered if I went to the ball with him or not. I ended up spending the whole night with a certain Ravenclaw that I met. Mind you, I was feeling pretty low the whole night. Things got a bit complicated.

I was upset. I wanted someone to love me. With Harry turning me down and Draco not speaking to me…I ended up with someone I had just met. The night started me down another long and troublesome path. A path that eventually led me to the one thing I wanted. But, I needed to work in order to get through. There was no place for emotions or guilt. I became cold and dead inside. I broke hearts, just to makeup for when my heart was rejected, shattered, and cast away.

After all of this, I started to not believe in love. It was just a fairytale, mere fiction written from storytellers and philosophers. I believed this with all my heart and through the whole time I went down this dark path. Eventually, something came along that changed me. But I went through so many trials and obstacles before I finally found out the true meaning of what love was.

__________

Ginny entered the Great Hall in black dress robes. It was a good thing her mother was good at sewing, or else the robes wouldn't look as good as they did. The dress fell nearly an inch above her knees with her doing. It was sleeveless and plain, but she looked good in it. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a bit of makeup. She entered with her partner, Neville, and after a few drinks and a horrible dance, Ginny was ready to say good night.

She headed for the table that held the butterbeers and grabbed one. She popped it open and gulped it down. Much to her annoyance, a boy seemed to be staring right at her. She faced him and gave him a look.

"Hey." He said. He held out his hand, "Michael Corner."

Ginny took it and gave him a slight smile.  "Virginia Weasley, you can call me Ginny though."

"Yeah…I know who you are. You're one of the seven Weasley children. But you're different. You're the beautiful and only female Weasley…Ginny." Ginny began to blush and he smiled. "Known for the bet to seduce Draco Malfoy."

"Oh…that was just…" Her voice trailed off and she never finished her sentence.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, it couldn't be worst then dancing with Neville. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they danced, Ginny got a chance to look around the great hall. Fred and Angelina seemed to be having fun. Ron was obviously still staring at Hermione who was with Victor Krum. Harry was sitting next to Ron with a butterbeer while listening to him complaining.

Her eyes fell on a certain boy who sat at an empty table, with the exception of Pansy Parkinson nagging him. Ginny sighed at the thought of him. He looked up and caught her eyes. She immediately brought her attention back to her dance partner. They talked for a bit until the song ended.

She smiled at him as he gazed down at her. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk around the castle?"

"Yeah…sure…"  They both started walking out of the Great Hall. Ginny took one last glance at Draco and turned her full attention to the Ravenclaw. They walked around the castle and Ginny had no idea where they were going. They seemed closer to the Ravenclaw dormitories, so she didn't exactly know the place too well.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" Michael reasurred her when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh no…it's just that it's nearly midnight and I'm walking around with you, all alone. It's a bit…hmm…kinky." She tried to joke about it.

He didn't seem to laugh. "Ginny, I really like you."

She again, tried to joke. "Well I like you too Michael, in the less then half hour we've actually known each other."

He gave a quick smile and then moved closer to her. She leaned again the wall, eyes completely on him. She smiled sweetly as he moved in to kiss her. His lips purposely missed hers and instead fell to her neck. She sighed pleasurably and he grazed her neck. She could feel his smile on her skin.

His kissed ran up her neck and finally to her cheek in which he kissed his way to his target. His lips finally found her, much to Ginny's delight. He brushed his lips against hers and began to playfully nibble at her bottom lip. Ginny's arms wrapped around the boy's neck and she pulled him closer. Michael seemed to have found a perfect place to put his hands. One hand was on her back, making the kiss deeper, while the other was casually placed upon her thigh.

All emotions went down the drain. Now, she wasn't thinking at all. Part of her was yelling to let go, yet the other was tightly holding on. She didn't want it this way. She wanted to be with Draco or Harry, not some guy she met less then half and hour ago. But, she had never felt this way ever in her lifetime. It was completely…

__________

Erotic? Of course, I was a young girl back then and I had never gone that far with a guy. Pleasurable? The word I would use would be bittersweet instead. Frightening? Hardly, I couldn't allow myself to be afraid. What would I be afraid of? Sure, it was my first time being with a boy in that kind of way. But, I stepped up and I would say I did pretty well.

After a bit of foreplay, he eventually led me to his dorm. I don't think I need to tell you about what happened there.

At one point in my life, I was a hopeless romantic. I dreamed of losing my virginity at the most perfect time with the person I was insanely in love with, someone who was there through my whole life. I had always pictured that person to be Harry. Things seemed to turn out differently though.

I think that's when I came to realizations that love is not perfect. It doesn't matter if you get it on the first try or not. It doesn't matter when you find your prince. What matters is that in the end you're happy. What I hate is that it hasn't happened to me yet. I believe it's the end…but I'm hardly happy.

Anyways, I don't want to go off topic. Well, I slept with Michael Corner and I never really did go on an actual date after that. I actually began to avoid him. He was done. I had nothing left to do with him. I moved on to other boys. It kept my mind off of both Harry and Draco. I found that everything I needed in these little boys who claimed they loved me.

I never got sick of it though. Boys were my escape. I knew that so many people would be ashamed of me. If they knew that there little innocent Ginny was sleeping around, then they would definitely either give me a lecture or stop talking to me. So, I became very gifted in memory charms. But, the truth eventually leaked out.

And to the one person I wish it didn't.

__________

Ginny Weasley walked down to the library dreading the potions essay that was due the next day. Homework seemed to be piling up and she never had time anymore. She was either working on a potion or some transfiguration spell. She sighed and wished she never had to do another report for Snape again.

She was heading down the corridor in which a few students were wandering about. Suddenly, she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Holy shit." She put her hand up to her heart. "What the bloody Merlin are you up to? She looked at the person responsible for her slight heart attack.

Draco Malfoy stared at her in the worst way possible with his stormy gray eyes. It was the look that Ginny dreaded. It was the look that made her knew, he could see right past the lies, the deceit, and the façade.

"Draco…" She whispered. She looked around and noticed, they were in there classroom. The classroom they learned so much about each other in. The classroom that they fell asleep together in. The classroom that started the star-crossed relationship. If, that was what you would call a relationship

"Virginia." His words were blunt with no emotion.

"…what do you want from me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I just need to know…" He began, "what the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "You don't think that I can't tell? You don't think that I know? You're not being yourself Virginia. I know that you wouldn't throw guys away like that. I know you wouldn't use people. Or do I not know you at all?"

Ginny became a bit frustrated and angry. What did he know about her? They spent one night together and that's it. Well, one night pouring there souls out to each other, but still. What right did he have to tell her she wasn't being herself or not?

"You don't know me. You don't." her voice became higher in volume, "You don't understand! But…you can't stop me from what I want to do. I found a new drug to get my highs from, and its not you."

            She tried to keep her voice steady, but with no avail. He walked closer to her, wondering why he was doing this. Why was she so important? He didn't know. He didn't care. It was just something about her that drew him to her. So, he took his chances.

            Draco put his arms around the girl. He didn't know where it would go and he could careless. Right now, it was just him and her. He heard her mumble something into his chest.

            "Speak up." He told her.

            She took her head away from his chest, much to Draco's displeasure, and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love Harry. I love Harry, not you. I want to be with Harry."

            He pulled her head back down to its comfortable space. "Right, and that's why you're here with me and not Potter. And that's why I know everything about you. I always wondered why you spent time with me and know I know. It's all because of Potter. Hmph, the boy doesn't know what he's missing."

            "You know that we can't be together…" She mumbled again.

            "Why not?"

            "Because…"

            He gave out a laugh. "Well that's a valid answer…"

            "Because you're you and I'm me."

            "I thought we already went over this." He said, "Back in the quidditch store."

            "It's true." She said simply.

            He disagreed, "No it's not. What does it matter what they thing?"

            She shook her head, "I didn't mean that."

            He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean then."

            She didn't answer at first. She collected her thoughts. "I meant that when the war comes, and we all know it's going to, we're going to be fighting on the opposite sides."

            "Like hell I'm going to be fighting with he-who-must-not-be-named."

            "Well, I know that…but I just mean," She sighed, "You have the dark mark on your forearm and whether you like it or not, you're father, not to mention Tom is going to believe that you're fighting on there side. So, either you run away or let them know that you aren't fighting on there side and you know that that's going to get you killed."

            Draco didn't answer her. He just gave a deep sigh that told Ginny that he knew she was right and he didn't like it, at all.

            There was a moments silence between them. Then, Draco spoke up. "Why do you call him that?" He asked.

            "What…do you mean?" She replied.

            He restated his question, "Why do you call him Tom?"

            She thought this over for a moment. She wondered why she called him Tom. After the chamber of secrets, she never really noticed it. "Well, I suppose it's just a habit."

            "Is it true?" he asked, "All the rumors of the Chamber of Secrets."

            She nodded. "It matters what rumors your talking about. I did open the chamber, strangle roosters, write messages on the walls, but I was being controlled by him. Its not like its something I'm proud of. I could have killed someone. Why do you want to know anyway?"

            He shrugged, "It's just intriguing."

            "Whatever." She mumbled. In a much clearer voice, she told him, "I don't care if I _intrigue you because there are millions of other boys who are intrigued with me and you aren't any different!"_

            "What happened to you Virginia? Why are you acting the way you are." His tone got more serious. Ginny knew, he wanted answers, but would she be able to give them to him? Would he accept them? Would she know what to say? He pulled away from her and sat on one of the desks.

            "I…don't know." She took a seat on the floor.

            "Of course you do! You have to. 'I don't know' isn't a good enough answer!"

            "Well what is a good enough answer!? That's the truth Draco. I don't know what to tell you! What do you want to know? Where do I start…?" She shook her head.

            "Tell me whatever…tell me anything…"

            Her voice came in a hoarse whisper, "I hate you."

            "I think I already knew that." He said with a smirk.

            "I'm glad you find this amusing, but I don't. I hate you. You have no right to have the need to know anything about me…"

            He stood up. "You're mistaken. I already know everything about you. Remember, I actually listened when you talked that night. What I still need to know is why it doesn't all fit?! What's with the change?"

            She stood her ground. "I don't have to tell you anything…"

            "Yes you do!" He yelled, "You have to tell me because I told you everything about me and you backstabbed me! I thought you gave a crap about my life and you don't!"

            "I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to…" Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. Draco shook his head and started for the door.

            "Whatever. It doesn't bloody matter. Screw it." He turned his back on her, "And Virginia, don't cry it makes you look weak."

            She didn't stop crying. She wanted him to leave, but she didn't hear his footsteps. She looked up his way. He seemed to be hiesitating and she wondred why.

            Draco looked at her. She looked pathetic. He shook his head, but before he left he turned back to her. He put his hand into his robe pocket and took something out and dropped it to the floor

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to discard the evidence?" He asked her, although she wasn't exactly sure what he meant. He took one last look at it and headed out of the classroom.

            Ginny looked from the door to what seemed to be a black cloak on the floor. When she was sure Draco was gone, she scrambled to the discarded object.

            She looked at what seemed to be a second hand robe. The material and feel was quite familiar. She unfolded it and on the left side was a red and gold badge with a lion. It indicated that the robe belonged to a Gryffindor, a certain Gryffindor. And she understood.

__________

I always wondered what happened to that robe after the night we fell asleep in the empty classroom. I always thought that one of the house elves picked it up and never returned it. But, then Draco gave it to me and showed me so much. If I wasn't mistaken, then I would think that he cared about me. He might not have loved me, but he cared enough to give me back my robe. I thought about him a lot after that.

Even though I knew Draco was upset with me, I didn't stop what I was doing. That is, until I had a talk with one of the most unlikely of people.

At the time, I had simple rules in what I was doing. They were the following: never fall in love (obviously), always use a memory charm (no problem there), never get caught (that was what empty closets and classrooms were for), and never sleep with a Gryffindor (didn't want Ron to know, now did we?). I was able to follow all those rules and never get caught, with the exception of Draco.

But I became careless and then there was what we call a lecture. Nevertheless, it got to me.

__________

Ginny Weasley sat at the library reading a book that was supposed to tell her how to make a successful hair coloring potion. Instead, she became distracted. She leaned against her chair with her legs propped on the table as students began to eye her suspiciously. It wasn't the majority of the library, though. It was just a few people. And she knew why.

She became careless after the talk with Draco and instead, her mind always wandered to him. Unfortunately, she totally forgot to use a memory charm on that Ravenclaw the other day. She sighed. It was no use now, he must have had told half the school already, or at least half his house.

She shut her book and planned to leave.

He stopped her. "I know what you're doing."

Ginny looked up. "Hey," She smiled innocently, "Neville…"

He stood infront of the table with a look that wasn't all that happy. "Don't do that."

"What?" She questioned.

"Don't act like that." He replied.

What was with these people, thought Ginny. Were they allowed to tell her how to act? No! It was her life, they should just mind there bloody business. "Don't act like what, exactly?"

"Don't act like you have no respect for yourself." He shot at her. That was different, Ginny mused, especially for Neville. She didn't say anything. He continued, "Why are you doing this Ginny? It's not like you."

"You people think you're so smart, don't you?" He gave her a questioning look, "You think you know everything! Every detail, every feeling, of every person. Well guess what! You don't! So, don't go around thinking you know me because if you're questioning me about it then obviously you don't!" Her voice was a little too loud. A few people turned to look at them.

"Fine, maybe I don't know you the way I thought I did, but I know what's good for you and this isn't it." Neville lowered his voice and hoped Ginny would do the same.

She did, but in a more dangerous tone. "So what, are you going to try and stop me? Because you aren't going to be able to…"

He didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed to need time to think about that one. Finally, he came up with an answer, "No. I'm not going to stop you. I know I won't be able to. But, I'm telling your brother and he'll decide what to do with you."

"You can't." Ginny stood up from her table.

"I have too."

"No." She said bluntly. Her hand found her way to her robe pocket and her she fingered her wand for a moment. One memory charm and everything will be fine. She took her wand out, keeping it out of Neville's sight for now.

He seemed to read her mind. "I know you wouldn't do that to me." Her fingers dropped the wand. She stared at him unbelievably. "You know you're like a sister to me. I just want to help you, but I know…you aren't a little girl anymore. You can think for yourself, you don't need people protecting you everywhere you go. But the people who care about you the most have the right to know and you are old enough to understand that I am ashamed of you and others will be too."

"I don't care what people think of me." She whispered.

"Believe what you want." He said simply. Then, he turned away and left the library.

__________

And I let him leave the library with his full memory. I had gotten soft and I knew it. But, he made a lot of sense. The one thing I was afraid of was having to face Ron. I knew that he wasn't lying when he said he was going to tell him. So, I didn't go back to common room until around midnight.

I spent the whole day thinking to myself. Neville's words made me feel sick to my stomach. I didn't want to feel like that anymore. I didn't want to lie and I didn't want to take away peoples memories anymore. And then I felt that I didn't want to hide anything anymore. I knew I would be able to face Ron and tell him the truth. 

Or at least that was what I thought.

__________

Ginny tiredly walked to the portrait of the fat lady and after giving the password she walked into the common room. She was ready to fall into her bed and go to sleep. But, much to her dismay, she found a furious Ron pacing around as well as Harry and Hermione sitting and staring at him going back and forth.

"Virginia Weasley!" He yelled when he noticed her come into the room. He immediately stopped pacing.

She yawned, "Can we save it for tomorrow?"

"No! We can not save it for tomorrow!"

Ginny took a seat next to Harry. "Fine, what do you want dear brother?"

Ron was red with anger, "Oh, don't you dare 'dear brother' me!" He seemed to have a hard time getting his words out. "I can't believe you! You! Of all people! My little baby sister!"

'I'm only a year younger then you…" She pointed out.

"Don't get smart on me! You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in!"

"Amuse me Ronald." She was actually having a bit of fun.

"Argh! Why would you do something like that!? Don't you have any self respect?" He questioned her.

Ginny didn't answer. She often found herself wondering why she slept with meaningless guys. She fulfilled every guys fantasy, but she ended up with nothing.

Harry spoke. "Was it because of me? Because I didn't take you to the ball?" She stayed quiet. Instead, she thought to herself. Was it because of Harry? No…it wasn't. It wasn't about him. It was about the other boy.

"Is it about Malfoy?" asked Hermione. It was like she read her mind. But yes, thought Ginny, it was about Draco. Everything was about Draco nowadays and no matter how much she tried to hide it, it was all about him.

"Why would it be about that prat!?" Ron directed toward Hermione.

She shrugged. "I don't know…I was just guessing. Maybe something happened between them."

"Did something happen between you guys?" Harry asked after Ginny's silent answer.

Yes, something happened between them. The bet, the dark mark, the talks, the classrooms…his touch. How she longed for them and yet, she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew it couldn't happen.

"Well?" Urged her brother.

She looked up at them, breaking away from her thoughts. "No…of course nothing happened with him…"

"Of course, we knew you were smarter then _that." Ginny almost thought Ron wasn't angry. But, he still had some shouting in him. "So why did you do it Gin? Why are you acting this way? It's not like you."_

That was the one thing that made Ginny angry. She stood up. "What do you know about me?"

"I know _everything_ about you! I've known you since you were born!" He yelled. Hermione and Harry just sat there, watching the two siblings.

"You have no clue to what I've been through! You don't know what I'm feeling, what upsets me, what makes me happy. You don't know my dreams, my fears, nothing! You don't know anything, Ron." Only he does…she thought to herself.

"Maybe I don't, but I know the way you should behave! And acting like a bloody slut all the time isn't what I would call good behavior!"

That was it, she had enough. She smacked her palm right across her brother's face. "Don't ever call me anything again. Don't ever disrespect me again." She said in a low tone.

Ron rubbed his face. "The only one that's disrespecting you is yourself."

Ginny shook her head, "Go to hell Ron." She turned to leave.

On her way out she heard him yell, "Expect to receive a howler soon because don't think I'm not telling mum!!!"

__________

So, I got a little lecture from Neville, some shouting from Ron, an assumption from Harry and Hermione, but none of that would prepare me for what was coming. I suppose there's a reason you aren't allowed to go wandering the halls in the dead of the night. Well, I didn't really care at the time. It was a bit frightening…but what it brought me was the best thing ever.

__________

Ginny sat in 'their' classroom thinking things over. What the hell did she get herself into? No one had any idea what she was going through. They had no idea what she's been going through ever since her first year at Hogwarts. Everyone…but Draco. She sighed out loud at the thought of him. 

She was hopeless. It was just like when she had a crush on Harry. Always thinking about him and praying there was chance they would someday be together. But she had to believe, somehow this was different. And there was a big difference. Before, it was Harry. Now, it was Draco. That was a _very _big difference.

But what was the use of just thinking about it? That would get her nowhere. No, she needed to do something about it. But what? Draco was probably the most stubborn person in the world.

"Screw this." She muttered as she jumped down from the top of the desk she was sitting on. She fastened her robe firmly and put up her hood and left the classroom.

Ginny walked around for what seemed to be twenty minutes and realized, she had no idea where she was going. The halls were dark and she was getting a bit freaked out. She took out her wand and whispered, "Lumos."

She turned the corner and without warning, felt herself being grabbed. She gripped her wand, only to have it swiped away. Her screams were muffled by a hand and she felt herself being dragged. After about five minutes of walking it seemed they had reached there destination. They entered a room and she was thrown against a desk.

"What the hell!?" She screamed as soon as she was free. Her head was aching. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in an empty classroom. Don't they ever lock these things!? She thought to herself.

"I like it when she screams." Said a male voice. She turned around. A boy, a few years older then her, tall, well built, was sitting on the desk she was thrown into. She didn't recognize him.

Her captor walked closer the him. "It's very amusing if I do say so myself."

"What in merlin's beard are you two playing at?" She stood up, ready to leave, only to be grabbed by her original captor. "Damn it!" She cursed at them.

"Now, now…don't act like that." The boy on the desk stood up and walked closer to her. He traced his finger against her jaw line. "What I want to know…is why you're always nailing Hogwarts boys. We're ten times better then them…" He smirked.

Her eyes widened. "You're…Dumstrang?"

"Surprise, surprise. Well, there's no need to be frightened. We just want to take you back to our ship and have a little fun."

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed. They put a silencing charm on her and dragged her away. Damn, thought Ginny, what now?

They were dragging her around and laughing when she spotted someone in the dark. She tried to scream, but no voice emitted from her throat. The boys seemed to notice it as well.

"Who's there?" One called out. He stepped ahead of them. The shadow came closer. The boy pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing here?" It called out as it stepped out of the darkness.

"Draco!" Ginny tried to call him, but she knew it was hopeless.

The Dumstrang smiled wickedly, "Just having a bit of fun. I think you know the little Weasley. You've probably slept with her. We just want our share." Ginny was disgusted.

"There's a reason she never slept with you Dumstrang. First of all, you're ugly. Second of all, I doubt you have anything to contribute with something so…small." He smirked, "And third of all, everyone knows that you Dumstrang aren't straight."

"Why you!" He pointed his wand at him.

Draco held up his hands in defense. "But hey, you do whatever you want. I could care less."

"No!" Ginny yelled. The silencing charm had worn off.

Both of the Dumstrang boys smiled. Her captor spoke, "I've heard a lot about you Malfoy's. Mostly bad…but, I'm starting to like you."

"Let me just point out the third of all reason again…" He began.

"Just leave now!" Interrupted one of the boys. Draco shrugged and turned away. Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes. He can't….just walk away. She saw Draco disappear in the dark and she felt her life breaking apart.

The boys turned around to leave once again. Ginny thought it was over, there was no use trying to escape now. She had just about given up all hope whatsoever when in the night she heard the voice. "Stupefy."

Her captor fell to the ground and she was free. She stumbled to the floor and looked up. Her hero was no where in site.

The other boy was still there. He grabbed her tightly and kicked his friend. "Get up!"

She heard it again. "Stupefy." This time, the other boy lost consciousness and she was free from both of her captures. She turned to face them with her hands on her hips.

"Pathetic…really, pathetic." She gave both of them kicks to the stomach and smiled pleasantly to herself. Ginny was about to go straight to common room, when she was hugged from behind. She screamed.

"Jumpy aren't you, Virginia?" Teased Draco.

She gave out a sigh of relief. "Damn you, don't do that. First you leave me alone thinking I was about to be raped and now you're giving me heart attacks!"

He chuckled, "I would never leave you like that."

Her eyes brightened up at his words. "Really?" She asked.

He was about to answer her, but they were interrupted. "Who's there?"

"Shit." He muttered, "Its Filch. Let's go." He let go of her and grabbed her arm. They ran into an empty classroom and waited until his footsteps died away.

Ginny giggled. "So, you were saying?"

"Hmm….what was I saying?"

"How you would never leave me? Is it true?" She asked.

He thought on this for a second. What was his relationship with the young Weasley? What made her so special? "As long as you don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you." She whispered breathlessly, "Not after everything we've been through."

"And everything we'll go through." He added. She nodded. It would be a tough road to travel on, but in the end it would be worth it. Or at least she hoped so.

            Ginny leaned against the wall and Draco leaned closely towards her. She smiled, it was all too perfect. He dipped his head to reach hers and there lips met. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco was playfully running his hand through her hair. He backed up into a desk and she followed. She chuckled as he lifted her up onto the desk.

            He teased her with kisses down her neck. Her robe fell to the ground, as did his. Draco took his black shirt over his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. Ginny eyed the dark mark on his arm and placed her hand over it with her other hand residing on his chest. She brought her lips to his telling him she didn't care. She wanted him and she didn't care if he was a death eater or if he followed Tom. What mattered was them, together.

__________

            So, I slept with him and after that I never wanted to sleep with anyone but him.

__________

**A/N: Done! Whew! I just want to say that this is STRICTLY Pg-13. Yahuh. And I'm sorry that it took a while to update. My internet has been screwing up (*Hits computer with a stick*) and I had major writers block. Not to mention I've become a bit lazy in everything since I came home from vacation.**

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter `cause I certainly did. (yumm! I love Draco! ^_^) Now please press the button to the bottom left hand of your screen and give me some feedback!

**To my reviewers: Thank you guys so much, I love you all! Keep it going! For some reason I can't check your names right now so I'll probably give you individual messages in the 2nd interlude which I will write once I'm halfway done with the 3rd chapter, just so you people know that I'm still alive and writing. **


	4. Chapter 2 Interlude and AN

**Heartless - Chapter 2 Interlude**

Bittersweet would be the perfect word to sum up the end of the year. Yes, Draco and I were together and I was glad. But, we could never see each other as often as I wished. I knew though, he would always watch me and make sure I was alright.

When we did see each other, we had the best times. Every time we were together, it was pure bliss. We talked a lot. He told me a lot about his father and his mother. About the death eaters. His need to be free. I shared equal information. I told him about all my brothers, my parents, Harry and Hermione. It was almost perfect.

And then, He ruined it. The same man who destroyed my first year at Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

I knew, this would change so much. With Draco being a death eater, I didn't know what would happen to him. Would he have to follow his father or would Dumbledore and the rest of them accept them to our side. Would they trust him? I trusted Draco with my life, after all that we had been through. I would think the headmaster would, but the trio…that was another story.

Harry had come back with Cedric's dead body and I knew a lot of people had questions. Did Cedric die because of the maze? Or was Voldermort really back? No one wanted to believe it, but when Harry said so, I knew I could trust him.

But, I didn't need to question it, I knew. I could feel it. He was back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! *sighs* been going through some tough times right now and I've neglected my writings (although, I did write a one shot that only got 4 reviews *pouts*). Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you to expect the next chapter soon or not…at the moment it's only five pages. So I suppose it won't be done soon. I'm sorry…maybe if you review then I'll get inspiration. *hint hint***

So, Voldie is back and I intend to make things a lot more difficult for our couple, and the rest of the wizarding world for that matter. The plot is going to thicken and its all A/U, especially the next chapter because of some things I didn't like in the fifth book…*ahem*Sirius*ahem*. ^_^

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

Shock-a-lot: *claps* you reviewed both chapters and the interlude, woohoo! Thanks!!

KLPERRY: Thank you and yes, I had a wonderful time at Florida. And, I know they are a little young, and that's the only problem I've seen with this story yet, but I wanted them to be together when Voldie comes around. Plus, I know some girls around that age who sleep around (I know, it's ridiculous)

Ennui: Well, it is true, right? Kinda something we should all live by. But anyways, thanks for reviewing. I didn't want to put in what kind of summer Draco had because It's kind of a Ginny point of view story. So, lets just say that Draco was a bit pissed of because of Ginny, his father, etc. Like, he usually is. But we all still love him!

Lady Talina: lol, it's okay. I'm glad you liked it and thanks a bunch!

GothicAngel: I am definitely continuing this story, I actually like the way its turning out. Thanks for the review. 


End file.
